Question: For a given input value $x$, the function $h$ outputs a value $y$ to satisfy the following equation. $6x+y=4x+11y$ Write a formula for $h(x)$ in terms of $x$. $h(x)=$
Solution: $h(x)$ expresses $y$ as a function of $x$. To arrive at a correct formula, all we have to do is solve the equation for $y$. $ \begin{aligned}6x+y&=4x+11y\\\\ 2x&=10y\\\\ \dfrac{2x}{10}&=y\\\\ \dfrac{1}{5}x&=y\end{aligned}$ Therefore, this formula expresses $y$ as a function of $x$ : $ h(x)=\dfrac{1}{5}x$